Star Wars:Sparks of a Dying Empire (Reboot)
by Vardarr
Summary: Mathian Calarn, Former Cloud Rider, now a rebel pilot, and his Squadron are put to the test as the civil war between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire heats up. Can they survive the empires onslaught? if so, will they ever be the same people they were before the war?


**Chapter 1: Feelings**

 **2 BBY**

Powerful explosions rocked the lower atmosphere of E-X-23, as rebel X-wings and imperial TIE fighters engaged in a heated battle above the barren world.

As Mathian Calarn was closing in on a TIE fighter, aboard his X-wing, a voice suddenly thundered through the comlink:

" _Black Wolf Squadron, the bombers have completed their objective, fall back to base_."

" _The Empire won't have the possibility to resume mining operations, at least for some time, with their main base of operations in the system destroyed._ "

The pilot thought to himself.

As his ship entered hyperspace, he sunk into the ships seat, relaxing after the hectic battle.

" _Made out alive once again did i?_ " he thought, pondering how he had managed to survive this long. Of course it helped that he was a decent pilot, despite his not always believing that, many of the other pilots had time and time again told him so, but luck had to be a factor too.

After a few hours in the small space and a second hyperspace jump, an alarm went off without warning. He was getting close to her destination.

As the ship emerged from hyperspace, he saw it: The giant red gas planet almost entirely enveloping her vision from the small viewpoint. But his destination was beyond it, on an jungle covered moon, Yavin 4.

As the X-wings and Y-wings touched down, in the shadow of one of the Massassi Temples, built a long time ago, their base of operations.

The tall Human had descended from his ship, before he took off her helmet, finally letting her golden hair free. The hair covering the top of his head, his medium height cheekbones complimenting his mostly sharpened face, complete with a thin but longer than average nose. " _Just need to go to the debriefing, grab some food and i can rest_." he thought, relieved at the possibility of proper rest.

Before he could even proceed to head towards the assigned briefing room however, he was cut off by Casradi Morint, one of his fellow pilots.

" _How are you feeling Mathian_?" she inquired, her sharp narrow face reeking with happiness.

" _Fine, just a little tired, you?_ "

The woman chuckled before speaking again:

" _Tired? You and me both, it takes a toll on your mind,at least here we don't have to constantly look out for people trying to kill us_." she mumbled.

" _No we don't have to worry about that, that's another department_." Mathian sarcastically said

" _You don't say._ "

They both chuckled at their interaction, before Casradi looked to him, her brown eyes shining brightly as she patted Mathians shoulder.

" _See you around._ "

His heart fluttering by the woman's touch, Mathian only looked on as the black haired woman descended into the temple.

" _Yeah… See you around…"_ the man mumbled, as he too went towards the debriefing.

As the next day had presented itself, Mathian stood outside the temple, enjoying his day off.

"' _Wonder how the attack on the Lothal Factories are going..._ "she overheard one of the many soldiers present outside the temple , standing not far from him, engaged in conversation with another soldier, that he recognized as the deck officer, Lieutenant Val.

" _It's probably going fine, they've got a large fleet afterall, and supposedly Phoenix group has two Jedi on their side._ " Val said.

The surprising claim that Phoenix Group supposedly had jedi in their ranks, clearly showed on not only the other soldier, but Cesilia as well.

" _Is it really true?_ " he said, though he quickly added: " _Sorry if i interrupted._ "

" _It doesn't matter if they are jedi or not, if they can help us i don't care if they are jedi. i suppose i understand your curiosity anyway..._ " the Nikto lieutenant calmly stated.

" _That's a first…_ " Mathian sarcastically thought.

" _I almost feel sorry for the Imps, especially if those rumors are true._ " the other soldier said.

Val and Mathian chuckled, however after a few moments of silence Val spoke up:

" _Alright you two, back to your duties!_ "

" _Sir, last i heard i had the day off, has there been a change of plans?_ " Mathian asked sheepishly

The man looked at the data pad he was holding, before answering:

" _No, there has not, i just forgot. I hope you enjoy your time off Sergeant, who knows when you'll get more, one full day anyway._ "

As the evening eventually introduced itself, Mathian found himself sitting at a table in the barracks, talking with two of his friends, Casradi and Lorval, the latter also a pilot in the Black Wolf Squadron.

" _So… that happened…_ " the Duros said, clearly embarrassed.

" _You mean you triped? Why is it such a big deal?_ " Mathian said in an inquisitive tone.

" _Gotta keep up appearances, you know_." the Duros said in a smug tone.

The Humans both chuckled.

Soon the table was only occupied by two, as Casradi went to the refresher, the Duros however saw this as an opturinty to get Mathian talking, about a certain topic:

" _Are you going to tell her? About your're feelings?_ "

Mathian was taken a little aback, but nonetheless quickly countered:

" _I will tell her when i am ready!_ " he said, accidently raising his voice by accident , thankfully it wasn't as loud as shouting.

" _Sorry…_ " he quickly added.

Lorval sat there for a few moments, before answering.

" _Ah well, just don't draw it out. People don't always live long in war time_ , you know..."

He wanted to reply, " _You don't say…_ " but kept it in him,, even if it was his way of coping with his fear of losing Casradi.

" _Thanks for the advice_." he managed to blurt out.

" _Any time._ "

" _Hey again, 'been having any interesting conversations while i was gone?_ " said Casradi , who had suddenly rejoined them.

" _Not really, no._ " Lorval said before Mathian could even utter a single word.

As the following small talk dragged out, Mathian felt the need to be alone outside again.

" _I'll be going outside._ " he said in, his voice more solemn then thought it would be.

" _I need fresh air anyway, you don't mind me going with you do you?"_ Casradi questioned.

" _Great…._ " he thought, he needed to be alone, to build up the courage to tell her, but "maybe it would be easier if she came along" he thought

" _Yeah, i would be nice to have you along_." he fumbled with the words as he spoke.

" _Sounds lovely, let's go_." she said.

Lorval winked at him as the pair left, Mathian wasn't angry at him, not this time.

As they reached the grounds outside the temple, they both stood there in silence, occasionally looking at each other.

" _You can do this!_ " he tried to make himself believe that the thought was true, " _It could be… i just have to act on it, tell her…._ "

Finally he felt like he could confess his feelings for the woman,

" _I…_ " he said stamering, but before either him or Casradi could say anything, an alarm sounded, quickly followed by a voice speaking over the intercom:

" _All unauthorized personnel stay clear of Landing Area-34-ED. I repeat all unauthorized personnel stay clear of Landing Area-34-ED._ "

They both looked to the sky, a diamond shaped ship was beginning it's descent, while medics on the ground was rushing towards the landing area.

Casradi looked to him with a questioning gaze, " _Maybe we can help._ " Mathian quickly said, trying to hide his awkwardness, spawned by the sudden intrusion.

" _Right._ " she said, as the two humans proceeded to walk to the Landing Area.


End file.
